


Identity

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Identity, Modern AU, Pegging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans!Astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup reflects on childhood friendship, a journey through identities and what happens when your girlfriend challenges you to a waffle-eating contest.





	Identity

**Soooo, trans!Astrid prompt. Actually excited to finally get something like this!**

**Very loosely inspired by the movie 'Boy Meets Girl', which I _highly_ recommend. Think it's on Netflix.**

 

-HTTYD-

"You want your friend to leave?"

"He's my  _boyfriend,_  and no. He always stays."

Hiccup sat watching his girlfriend, offering her a wink when she had to lower her jeans a little and bend over. A tantalising flash of lace underwear was visible, but the nurse swabbing her with an antiseptic wipe was not the slightest bit interested in that. The needle pierced the soft skin, plunger depressed and a minute later, Astrid had a bright green plaster out of her bag to stick on the miniscule injection site so no blood stained her favourite undies.

"That's you all done then."

"Yay. Want to take bets on when I get a hot flush?"

Chuckling slightly, Hiccup reached out to take Astrid's hand once she had righted her clothes.

"Well, that's your fault for being so awkward."

"Bite me Haddock. The patches irritated my skin and the pills made me sick!"

She punched his arm, then grinned. Hiccup knew her hormone injection day was rough on her, but Astrid's insistence was that he not tread on eggshells around her.

"Want to go for lunch?"

Astrid pondered, twirling her braid around with her hand in thought.

"If by lunch you mean somewhere that serves only desserts, yes."

"Suits me."

As they sat opposite each other at a red plastic table, surrounded by the smells of waffles, baking cakes and sugar, Hiccup couldn't help but feel contented by watching Astrid peruse the menu with her pretty pink lips pouted. Her smooth skin and soft hair, nails painted blue and gloss shimmering on her mouth. He was a damn lucky man.

He'd known her 'before'. Before Astrid had a name for how she felt. Before hormones and hair growth and legal name changes. When Astrid had been, to most people, a little boy. They'd been best friends as small children, bonding over their mutual dislike of rough-housing and playing sports. She'd never been shy with him about it, often told Hiccup how she wished she was a girl.

Hiccup didn't understand why, not as a child, but Astrid was his best friend and he didn't really mind. Even covered for her when she got caught playing with nail varnish and make-up - he put it on too and it was chalked up to children exploring. Astrid's parents were not happy, but Hiccup's mother would let Astrid wear princess dressing up clothes whenever she was over at Hiccup's for tea after school.

Every Halloween, Astrid refused to dress up as  _anything_ other than a zombie bride. Hiccup volunteered to be the husband, naturally. As children, it was so utterly innocent and they knew nothing wrong. With her hair still short and her parents correcting anybody who 'mistook' Astrid for a girl, Hiccup and she had gotten a multitude of bad words shouted at them that they didn't understand.

"What does poofs mean mom?"

"Don't you pay them any mind son, they don't understand."

Frowning, Hiccup nodded to his mother and went back to trick-or-treating. That memory often stuck, wondering if everyone could see what Hiccup didn't back then, even if they saw it the wrong way. Perhaps fearing the way Hiccup and his mother enabled Astrid's 'deviance', her parents had pulled her from school and moved away. They didn't even get to say goodbye, didn't see each other for three years.

He missed her terribly, grew lonely and reclusive. Valka did her best with her son, but they both knew it was a saving grace that Astrid came back for secondary school, now living with her much more supportive aunt and uncle. She came back a  _girl._ Like she always wanted, with a name to why she was 'different'. Transgender.

The transition wasn't easy at first; Astrid was picked on and teased as she fought puberty. Her now shoulder length blonde hair and years of secret make-up practice gave her outward appearance a helping hand, but her breaking voice and muscled arms clashed to most with her skirt and padded bras. Hiccup was just so glad his best friend was back, he didn't care that she had a different name and longer hair.

Doctors gave her hormone blockers to halt the wrong puberty, she saw more doctors who said she could have the right hormones and Astrid enthused constantly as her body changed. Softened, rounded hips and smoother skin, then the way she began to grow breasts.

That was about when Hiccup started to struggle. Not with her transition, but with himself. Astrid had always been his best friend, and whether she was a boy or girl he thought she was brilliant. However, puberty had started to finally catch up with  _him_  by the time they were fifteen, and in a mix of confusion, fear and yet somehow lack of surprise, Hiccup realised he was attracted to her.

Naturally, he went to his mother for advice. And her advice was brutally, beautifully simple.

"Follow your heart."

Astrid was resistant to his attraction; not because it wasn't mutual, as it transpired. But because she worried she wasn't 'woman enough' for Hiccup. That had worried him, in all honesty, at first. But after much talking and tears and even a worrying strain on their friendship, they simply agreed to take things as they came.

And it had all clicked so  _naturally_  Hiccup could scarcely believe it.

"Hey, dreamer?"

The girlfriend in question poked him with the menu, jerking Hiccup out of a long-running reverie to see big blue eyes fixed on him.

"Yeah?"

"I've been talking to you about waffles for a full two minutes and you haven't heard a word, have you?"

He shook his head honestly.

"Nope. I was thinking about when we got together."

Astrid's cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled, and he felt the familiar flutter in his chest at the sight. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Well, that is lovely but it doesn't help me with going to order our food."

"Oh, right" Hiccup picked the menu up quickly, scanned it and picked "double chocolate and fruit."

Astrid smirked slightly, standing to go place their order. She was much better at remembering and checking their change was correct.

"Same as me. Bet I finish it first."

"You're on. Stakes?"

She pouted in thought and Hiccup wondered if she'd mind terribly if he stood up and kissed her tempting lips.

"Who's on top next?"

The couple sharing a big banana split in the corner turned, stunned, to Astrid saying that openly in the shop. At least it wasn't after school let out.

Of course, they didn't truly understand the full implications.

"Deal."

Astrid's eyes flashed with amusement as they shook hands on the bet, then ventured to order their food. Stacks of warm, fluffy waffles coated in chocolate and covered in fruit came back and landed in front of them, and Astrid leant down to kiss him first. Then returned to her seat, sat down and lifted her fork like a weapon.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!"

The two set in with hungry vigour to their desserts, much to the amusement or horror of other patrons. Sticky dark sauce stuck to the strawberries Hiccup bit into, smeared across his mouth. Astrid growled if her hair braid fell back over her shoulder and threatened to land in her food. His stomach began to protest slightly halfway through the third waffle, and Astrid was already on her fourth.

Admitting defeat early, Hiccup ate a little more sedately so he didn't end up sick. With a last scrape of spooned chocolate-drizzled blueberries, Astrid dropped her cutlery and raised her arms in victory. Her messy mouth was beaming, and a few nearby patrons actually clapped and cheered for her.

"Nicely done!"

Grabbing a couple of paper napkins, Astrid managed to stand and bow jokingly while she wiped her mouth.

"He never wins!"

"Not true!" Hiccup protested "I beat you at chicken wings night  _and_ I finished more of my moms meatballs than you."

"In fairness, your mothers cooking is some kind of military grade torture."

Hiccup snorted into his milkshake, banana-scented bubbles popping on its surface as he forcibly exhaled down the straw. She wasn't wrong. His mother was a wonderful woman, but damn she was  _lethal_  in the kitchen. Hiccup had to learn to cook for sheer survival.

Astrid wasn't much better, in his mothers defence.

"You done?"

Groaning as he patted his belly and swallowed the last mouthful of chocolatey goodness, Hiccup nodded and stood up. They tidied their spot and took the plates back to the counter, then left hand in hand to go home and recover from the excessive ingesting of puddings.

Astrid was sleepy and uncomfortable when they got back, but that wasn't unusual for 'shot day'. She napped and took a bath to ease the aches, while Hiccup made sure they both had clean work uniforms for the next day and made a  _light_ dinner for the two. She returned to him freshly bathed, smelling like peach shampoo and coconut soap. Another common component of shot day was Astrid's desire to be cuddled and doted on. Hiccup didn't mind that one bit.

"The only thing I really hate, besides hot flushes and that bloody bird singing outside the window at 4am, is that these shots play havoc with my sex drive."

She grumbled, wriggling closer to Hiccup in little but a light vest and shorts as she tried to cool down her clammy skin.

"Hey, I don't mind that you know."

"I know, you're wonderful" Astrid smiled softly up at him "but it's still frustrating to choose between being me and... doing you."

Hiccup stroked her hair, tried to soothe his grizzly girlfriend.

"It usually only takes you a day or two to be back on form, I think we'll survive the wait."

Astrid bared her teeth, then pouted.

"Damn you being smart and sensible."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Mmm. Love you babe."

"I love you too milady."

The two retired to bed together, Astrid a perfect fit in his arms as they cuddled and kissed, settled beneath the covers together. Her face glowed in moonlight, and Hiccup admired the utter beauty of her face before he too left for the land of dreams.

As Hiccup found out upon waking, Astrid's 'recovery' from her sex drive being hormone-dulled was shortening. At least, that's the impression he got when he felt he wasn't the only one with a morning erection. Only his begging to be allowed to brush his teeth got Astrid to let him leave the bed, though she wasn't happy about it and demanded he return quickly with a growl. She'd already been to the bathroom and back, quite ready to go before Hiccup's eyes were open.

Hiccup mused on their sex life as he brushed his teeth, remembering the first time they had sex. Fairly routine, he supposed, penetrating his girlfriend. It took well over a year for them to consider...  _swapping,_  but Hiccup was pleasantly surprised by the fact it had been fun, as natural and easy as everything else about them.

And, well, he  _had_ lost the bet.

"Babe, bring the lube from in there! We're out in here."

Hiccup heard her call out, grabbed the bottle from the shower basket and brought it along with him to the delight of his girlfriend. He loved Astrid all day, every day, but he loved her most in the mornings. Features soft with sleep and her hair a soft, golden mess all over the place. Completely at odds with the feral beast who claimed his mouth, tugged off his sleep shorts.

No surgery had altered her body, only hormones filling out her chest and softening her curves. There had been warnings and some concern that her hormone therapy could cause atrophy or erectile dysfunction, but aside from a day or two after her shots, not much had changed in  _that_  department. Hiccup felt her erection press into his, her blue cotton briefs showing a damp patch of precum as she rutted against him.

"You sure you're up for this? I'll take an IOU if you wanna top."

Astrid knew Hiccup was exceptionally private about the fact he let her top, never truly pushed it in case she scared him off but truthfully, Hiccup adored everything about her body. He loved her as a woman, and even though she wasn't what was drawn in a kids biology textbook for 'female' Hiccup saw  _all_  of her as his girlfriend.

"Do I feel  _up_ for this?"

He thrust up against her, watched Astrid moan and arch in response. Hiccup reached for the waist of her briefs, freed her cock and ran his fingers along the length of it. On a  _man,_  he would be indifferent at best, but on  _Astrid_  he found the sight of her hard and wanting indecently erotic. A scramble to remove her briefs left Astrid naked, trembling with sensitivity when he cupped and squeezed a soft breast.

"Uhh, easy on the girls today."

Hiccup gentled his hands, let Astrid push his legs apart with her knees. Her cock sat hot on his thigh as Astrid reached for the lube, quirking a questioning eyebrow at him to make absolutely sure. He spread his legs a little wider in confirmation, feeling somewhat exposed but it was just them. He wasn't afraid to be exposed with Astrid, just as she wasn't with him.

Oiled fingers touched him as Astrid lowered her head, mischief clear in her face as she licked his cock and sucked the tip. It was a heady and effective distraction as she slid her fingers in, the initial stretch always a little unsettling for Hiccup until she found the right spot.  _Years_  of practice meant Astrid didn't take long, let Hiccup's cock slide deeper her mouth as fingers curved up to touch his prostate.

Oh, but it was  **good.**  Hiccup couldn't imagine a sex life without finding such a place now, especially when Astrid was so fond of  _this_ particular act - fingering his prostate as she sucked his cock. Hiccup often returned the favour, but Astrid preferred to be penetrated fully. In her own words, his fingers weren't quite enough while his cock did the job perfectly.

"That's it babe, relax for me."

Astrid murmured the words against his hip, planting a kiss on the prominent bone there as she slowly worked him open. It didn't take as long as it used to, Hiccup quite accomplished at relaxing himself and simply enjoying the sensations of Astrid touching him. When he began to shake and whimper with every brush over the nerves, reached up to clutch the bedframe... Astrid knew he was ready, picked up the other item on the bed.

"You want me to wear this?"

They didn't regularly use condoms, but sometimes they didn't want to deal with the aftermath all day. Hiccup shook his head, wanting the naked feeling of skin on skin. She smiled, tossed the condom aside and slicked her erection, craned her head to kiss him as they shifted into position. His ego was happy Astrid wasn't  _bigger_ than him, but she was still quite thick and Hiccup didn't take nearly as often as she did.

Still, there was a powerful intimacy to the feeling of Astrid pressing inside him, of a complete acceptance shared between two bodies. Everything she was, he wanted. Neither had ever had sex with anybody else; they had bonded as children and ultimately never bothered to find anyone else, knowing  _nobody_  matched them as well as each other.

Hiccup reached for her hand, sought reassurances as he adjusted to the pressure inside him and Astrid squeezed it gently with her own, pressing their palms together to show their matching nail paint. He didn't have to cover for her anymore, but he often let Astrid paint his nails anyway. They shared a smile. Astrid stroked his slightly waning erection with her free hand until he was full mast, pulsing against her palm.

"Ok."

Astrid knew how he needed it, used shallow thrusts to open him up further at first. Her hips moved in slow dips, green eyes holding blue as he watched her face. Astrid was alluring at all times, but truly exquisite in the throes of pleasure. Hiccup halted her for a minute, sat up and bent his knees more. The angle was sharper, but it brought the rest of their bodies so much closer and Hiccup liked that better.

"You good babe?"

She stroked his face, smooth fingers over raspy stubble. Hiccup leant into her hand, nuzzled and kissed her palm.

"Mhmm."

Astrid smiled, widening her knees slightly and thrusting again. Hiccup gasped at the pressure, but it was a blissful sort and the rigid head of her cock dragged over his prostate on the forward-and-back motions. It was no work at all for Astrid to lean in and kiss him again, barely a distance for her hand to wrap around his shaft and stroke. The closeness allowed Hiccup to touch her in turn, circling fingers around swollen, sensitive nipples and feeling her hips tremor in response.

"Gods Hiccup, you'll make me come too quick."

"Is that a challenge?"

She smirked, biting her lip and Hiccup felt his gut clench; that was one of those things he found impossibly sexy and Astrid damn well knew it.

"I've got my cock in your ass cus you lost the last challenge. What do you plan on wagering now?"

Hiccup shifted his hips, changing the angle slightly and feeling his thighs shake at the wonderful sensations inspired by her inside him. Speech became significantly more of a struggle as he considered pushing Astrid on her back and setting a new pace so he could  _come_ soon.

"Didn't say bet. Said challenge."

"Same-uhhh" Astrid's words caught as his muscles flexed around her shaft "difference."

Thought was too big an ask, especially for a debate.

"Just  **fuck**  me would you?"

Never let it be said Astrid wasn't merciful when he asked nicely. Well. He tried for nice but it came out impatient and needy. Astrid gripped his hips and pulled them forward slightly, his upper body bowing backwards as she moved with more speed, a clear purpose behind the more forceful thrusts. Tightly wound as it was, Hiccup quickly devolved as Astrid fucked him properly.

"Gods... fuck, Astrid! C-close!"

His girlfriend was probably no more in control, moaning and swearing as Hiccup tightened further around her and he knew by her whimpers that Astrid was teetering too. Her hand left his hip, wrapped around his cock again and stroked in time with hers inside him until Hiccup could take no more, bucked against her and came with a shout.

Something suspiciously like  _"finally"_ left Astrid's lips as Hiccup shuddered against her, barely registering a dozen or so more frantic thrusts before Astrid pressed deep, cock swelling as she came inside him. Sweaty and pleasantly aching in that delightful post-great-sex way, Hiccup let his body fall lax to the bed. Astrid pulled out of him gently, cooed when he shivered with the sudden emptiness and quickly moved to curl against his chest with a happy sigh.

"Mmm, better. Did I say good morning?"

"Not that I remember, but you certainly made it one."

She giggled, twisting her head to kiss his sweat-damp chest.

"Damn straight. I love you."

"I love you too. However, as pleasant as early morning sex is, we ought to get up and shower before we risk running late for work."

Astrid pouted but acquiesced.

"Damn you being smart and sensible."

"You said that last night."

"Well, it's still relevant. I'll go put the shower on, you're always a little newborn colt after you get fucked."

Astrid was referring to the shaky legs he got after a prostate-induced climax, and quite right in her summation. After she kissed him again, Astrid slipped from the bed and headed naked as a newborn toward the bathroom. Hiccup eyed her cute butt as she walked away, realising if he  _moved_  he could continue to ogle her.

That was all the motivation he needed to clamber off their messy bed, sticky fluid leaking down his inner thigh and hastening his journey to the bathroom before he made a mess of the carpet. Astrid was already beneath the hot spray, though she welcomed his joining her with a smile. Everything about her, about them... it had all been worth the journey there.

-HTTYD-

**I actually had fun writing this, and hey, Pegstrid is always fun!**


End file.
